


Asunder

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: Soundwave goes missing in battle. Megatron tries to keep it together.





	Asunder

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while at work so???

Soldiers went missing all the time on the battlefield. Such was the nature of war; an all consuming maw that devoured all that were unfortunate enough to fall into its singularity. For those left behind, it was natural to mourn, was a reminder of their sentience, that they were alive. But there is only so much mourning one can do when every day could be your last, when your very life could be next.

  
This was the lesson that Megatron had imbedded in him over the years and had passed down to his much younger soldiers. People were lost all the time. There was no point in dwelling on it.   
But it was easier to tell others that, when he himself was led to believe that he had lost the ability to express loss. Life had not been kind to him, grief was something that was left behind for a more naive mech. It was easy to look a brother, an amica, or even a conjunx, in the optic, and tell them everything would be ok when he himself felt nothing. 

Something was different this time. Long dead feelings were starting to reanimate. Soundwave was missing. Missing usually meant death.

  
Megatron stewed in the command center, Ravage at his heels and Laserbeak hovering in the rafters. Neither of them had spoken since they had returned from the last battle, but they hovered near Megatron like the lost sparklings they were. Megatron let them.

  
There was no evidence of a body found at the wreckage, however hastily a search party had been pieced together. It at least implied that Soundwave had perhaps been captured, unlikely though that might be, considering the Autobots had not contacted him for negotiations. Even if that were the case, they did not have the resources to stage a rescue mission, nor was Megatron interested in presenting a potential weakness by willfully negotiating. A more subdued part of himself whispered that he was willing to make exceptions in this case.

  
Soundwave was many things. An excellent commander. A reliable soldier. A loyal right hand. A friend. A lover. Many roles for one mech, some of which have become coveted niches in Megatron’s life that he rarely indulged in. He was valuable to Megatron in ways that he could not have possibly imagined. His absence was felt palpably, through foreign feelings of guilt and loneliness.

  
Megatron was worried, although his outward appearance held his usual proud look of a mech who feared nothing. The only two others who could see past his fragile mask were the only ones in the room. They didn’t need their carrier’s abilities to share in his pain.

  
Ravage was leaned up against his leg, curled into a tight ball. He hadn’t moved since they had made their way into the command center. Normally, Ravage wasn’t so tactile, but now he melted against Megatron’s frame, as if wishing to disappear. Laserbeak, on the other hand, had hidden herself away and if Megatron didn’t know better, he would think that she had disappeared as well.

  
He knew it would probably be best to send them off back to their rooms; for him to retire to his own. He lacked the energy to do either. All he could do is wait it out.


End file.
